Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head drive IC driving a liquid discharge head which discharges liquid from nozzles and a liquid discharge apparatus including the head drive IC.
Description of the Related Art
As a head drive IC driving a liquid discharge head, Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2013-94991 describes a head driver IC driving a recording head of an image recording apparatus. In the image recording apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2013-94991, the recording head is configured to discharge inks of four colors (black, yellow, cyan, and magenta). An ASIC of a main board generates a waveform data corresponding to a dot size of the black ink and a waveform data corresponding to a dot size of the color inks (the inks except for the black ink) to output them to the head driver IC.
As another head drive IC driving a liquid discharge head, Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2007-210210 describes a head controller controlling a head unit of a printer. In the printer described in Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2007-210210, the head unit discharges inks of four colors (black, yellow, cyan, and magenta). A controller board includes four drive signal generation circuits corresponding to the inks of four colors. The four drive signal generation circuits generate, based on respective waveform data stored in a storage part, drive signals for the black ink, the yellow ink, the cyan ink, and the magenta ink (COM1 to COM4), to output them to the head controller.